Plata
by Anksunamun Nefertiti
Summary: Después de la muerte de Karen, Bobby decide ser cazador ... Ser cazador no es una profesión, es un estilo de vida y la forma a que te obligan a ser parte de ello no es la mejor manera...


**Titulo:** Plata

**Disclaimer:** Bobby Singer desgraciadamente no me pertenece, ni Jim Beaver y eso me pone triste. Supernatural tampoco me pertenece si no a Eric Kripke.

**Aviso:**_Este fic participa del Reto "La Primera Cacería" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

**Nota del Autor:** He aquí mi aportacion para el nuevo reto del foro antes mencionado.

Ser cazador no es una profesión que elijas por convicción, ser cazador no es ni siquiera una profesión, es un estilo de vida y la forma en la que te obligan a formar parte de ella no es de la mejor manera.

La iniciación de un cazador no es más que la pérdida de un ser querido, un día está y al siguiente fue desgarrado, comido, asesinado por algo o alguien, no un animal, no un asesino en serie, no, algo mucho peor, algo que desconoces o que creías que era fantasía, algo que los productores de cine solo inventan para entretener a las personas, pero no, resulta que es real y que está allá afuera, matando gente, alimentándose de ella y sólo te quedan dos opciones después de tu desgracia, ignorarlo y encerrarte lamentándote por tu perdida o luchar, luchar para salvar personas ajenas a la existencia de estas criaturas y aliviar un poco, sólo un poco, el dolor y convertirte en una especie de héroe.

Es así como Bobby comenzó su vida de cazador, con una desgracia, la había perdido, a Karen su esposa, la mujer de su vida, la persona con la que era feliz, pero la felicidad es efímera porque fue poseída y asesinada, por sus propias manos, su manos, manchadas con su sangre, culpa, sentía culpa y se rompió, ya estaba roto y Karen lo había arreglado, pero ahora ya no está, se fue y ahora lo único que le quedaba era nada.

Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que existían y de haberlo sabido, probablemente la hubiera salvado, pero no existe él hubiera, no hay máquinas de tiempo para retroceder en él, no hay nada que se pueda hacer salvo aprender a luchar con lo que sea que te enfrentas. Y fue así como conoció a Rufus Turner, quien se convertiría en su compañero de caza y mejor amigo después, él fue quien exorcizo a su mujer, él fue quien lo introdujo a ese mundo. El día que nunca olvidaría.

Porque la primera caza no se olvida, ya sea en solitario o con compañero, haya salido bien o mal, la primera caza nunca, nunca se olvida.

* * *

David Warren había llegado de trabajar, al entrar a su casa le recibió únicamente la música que sonaba del estéreo.

**-Cariño, estoy en casa.**

Mientras se quitaba el saco, caminó hacia el sillón colocándolo ahí, se aflojo la corbata y a medida que iba avanzando hacia la cocina se desabotonaba las mangas y las subía hasta los codos

**-Cariño que…**

Su pregunta quedó en la garganta, ahogando un grito, lo recibió la imagen de su mujer, tendida en la cocina y le lleno de pánico. Ahí estaba ella en un charco de sangre, ojos abiertos, desgarrada del pecho, recorrió la mirada por la cocina con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos para asegurar que no había nadie más ahí dentro, no estaba nadie pero notó la ventana rota, vidrios esparcidos por doquier, quien quiera que haya sido ya se había ido.

Le tomó tiempo tomar el teléfono y llamar al 911, las manos le temblaban, la voz se le quebraba, las lágrimas seguían derramándose y la mente le daba vueltas, no podía creer lo que veía.

_**Lincoln, Nebraska**_

_Bobby ayúdame por favor…_

_Carcajada malvada…_

_Si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco más…_

_Sangre en las manos…_

_Esto es tú culpa…_

_Ojos negros…_

Bobby se despertó, se incorporó sentándose en la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido, la boca entreabierta y sudor recorriendo sobre las sienes, paso su mano por la cara tratando de calmarse, había soñado otra vez con Karen.

**-Hey! ¿Estás bien, muchacho? **

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz, Rufus estaba sentado al otro lado en la cama del motel donde estaban hospedados, mirándolo inquisitivamente, tiene un caso en aquella ciudad, dos mujeres desgarradas en el interior de su casa en el mismo vecindario, Bobby no sabía cómo este podría ser uno de sus casos, pero por supuesto él no era el experto aquí.

**-Si-** frunció el ceño ¿Le dijo muchacho? Pero si eran casi de la misma edad- **Sólo un mal sueño.**

Rufus le dedico una sonrisa y asintió.

**-¿Estás listo para esto?**

No, no lo estaba, por supuesto que no lo estaba, después de lo de Karen, le tomo un tiempo recuperarse, ni siquiera está seguro de haberlo hecho del todo, le tomo tiempo saber qué hacer. Sí estas cosas, las cuales ignoró que existían gran parte de su vida, estaban por ahí acechando personas, personas inocentes, ¿Quién era él para no ayudar?, ¿Quién era él para dejar que sufran? ¿Quién era el para dejar que personas inocentes mueran por no saber defenderse y no saber que hay en la oscuridad?

Él puede no salvar a todos pero puede hacer una gran diferencia, puede evitar algunas tragedias, ya había perdido todo ¿por qué dejar que alguien más lo pierda también?

**-¿Qué hay que hacer?**

**-Primero ir a la morgue a echar un vistazo el cuerpo, toma esto nos ayudara a pasar sin problemas.**

**-¿Esto es legal?-** Le había pasado una identificación falsa con su fotografía, ¿Cuándo y Cómo rayos le había sacado una maldita foto? Agente Walter Skinner ¿En serio? Nadie se creerá eso.

-Muchacho, nada de lo que hacemos en este negocio es legal, por eso no acudimos a los agentes de la ley, a los policías reales, porque o te tachan de loco o de psicópata y si nos encierran en la cárcel o manicomio no podemos ayudar a nadie. Así que no dejes que nadie sepa quién eres realmente o a que te dedicas ¿De acuerdo?

Bobby asintió de mal humor, no era idiota por supuesto que sabía eso, lo que implica todo eso, pero utilizar identificaciones falsas de agentes federales era excesivo, pero otra vez, él no es el experto aquí y quién es él para juzgar los métodos de su compañero y demás cazadores.

Llegaron a la morgue poco después del medio día, el médico forense era un becario quien pidió hablar con su superior, el chico argumento que no quería tener problemas con su tutor que al parecer era un hijo de perra que no trataba bien al pobre muchacho.

Rufus le dio un número, que tiempo después le explico que era de otro cazador llamado Daniel Elkins y que a veces le hablan al mismo Rufus y a otro cazador, Jim Murphy, cuando tenían ese tipo de situación, el muchacho marco y continuaron con la investigación.

El cuerpo frente a ellos ya está limpio sin rastro de sangre y la autopsia hecha, era la imagen grotesca de un cuerpo desgarrado, "_sin corazón",_ les dijo Zach, el primer cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones según el informe.

Salieron de ahí y Bobby preguntó si ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, Rufus le dijo que era un hombre lobo, todo cuadraba, los asesinatos en luna llena, victimas sin corazón, cuerpo desgarrado.

**-¿Y cómo se matan?** Iban de camino al vecindario de las víctimas, Bobby del lado del copiloto de mal humor, no le agradaba como manejaba su compañero.

**-Balas de plata, directo al corazón.**

Después de entrevistar a la familia de la primera víctima, Bobby le pidió a Rufus que lo dejara investigar un poco acerca de estas criaturas, Rufus no discutió y dejó que Bobby fuera a la biblioteca local, que lo vería más tarde en el motel y que llevaría algo de comer.

Así Bobby se fue a hacer la investigación y no porque dudara de lo que su compañero de caza sabia, el llevaba su tiempo en este asunto, Bobby solo quería empaparse de sabiduría, aprender más, la leyenda de la gran bestia, siempre le ha gustado saber los orígenes de las cosas, si hubiera tenido apoyo o un buen padre le hubiera gustado ir a la universidad, sonrió con amargura, después del incidente, eran él y su madre y tenía que dividir su tiempo entre la escuela y el trabajo, hasta que llego un punto en que era sólo él y su supervivencia.

Había un sinfín de información acerca de los licántropos, algunas leyendas absurdas con humanas que se convertían en lobos peludos y hocicos grandes y otras realmente muy interesantes, todas coincidían con la plata directo al corazón y mueren.

Rufus llego varias horas después con comida e información.

**-Bien así que ellas se conocían desde el colegio.**

**-Así es, ellas y otra más que vive en el mismo vecindario, eran las chicas populares, mezquinas, pero populares y si bien los hombres lobos atacan para alimentarse también se dejan guiar por su odio y son capaces de escoger a sus víctimas, consiente o inconscientemente, así que debe de ser alguien que estas mujeres molestaron en su adolescencia y que recién se convirtió, aquí viene la mejor parte Bobby, uno de sus blancos vive en el mismo lugar a unas cuadras de ellas y estoy apostando por ello.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-No del todo, pero mientras yo voy a investigar a casa de esta persona, tu vigilas la casa de nuestra victima en potencia, si llega a aparecer no dudes Bobby, una bala directo al corazón y acabamos con esa bestia.**

Bobby llevaba ya media hora a fuera de la casa de la Señora Graham, no había movimiento alguno, las luces apagadas, excepto por la luz de la cocina, media hora sin señales de la bestia, ni un movimiento sospechoso o alguien caminando por la acera.

De pronto un ruido estrepitoso, vidrios rotos y gritos llenos de angustia.

**-Balls-** salió del carro y se dirigió corriendo a la casa lo más rápido que pudo, azotando la puerta yendo directamente a la cocina.

Ahí estaba frente a él, la bestia, el monstruo, la pesadilla de todo ser humano, excepto que no se veía como en las películas o como en alguno de los libros que leyó, se vería casi humano de no ser por los ojos que parecían brillar, las garras y los dientes, colmillos pensó, afilados. Por un momento se quedó petrificado hasta que escucho la súplica de la señora y entonces disparo, le rozo el brazo y el hombre lobo gruño, el tenia buena puntería, había cazado antes, no monstruos por supuesto, pero era casi lo mismo ¿Cierto?

El hombre lobo se le lanzo, le dio un arañazo en el brazo derecho, que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar y a doler, al fondo podía escuchar los gritos histéricos de la mujer, la bestia lo lanzo a través de la cocina, golpeando en la pared, el seguía aferrado al arma, vio como el lobo se dirigía nuevamente hacia él y de repente escucho un disparo y apenas un audible "_Bobby ¿estás bien?"._

La bestia iba a girarse y dirigirse a su nuevo atacante pero antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para atacar Bobby disparo, esta vez certero, directo al corazón.

Lo que aconteció después fue demasiado rápido para él, el atacante, la bestia, ya no se veía como tal, era una mujer caucásica, había dejado de tener la apariencia de un monstruo, la llevaron a la parte trasera del carro, dejaron a la señora Graham más tranquila y agradecida por salvarla, quemaron el cuerpo de la mujer, no, de la bestia, era una bestia Bobby tenía que recordárselo.

Partieron esa misma noche y a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí entraron a un bar, Rufus bebió una cantidad considerable de alcohol, Bobby no bebió nada, no iba a permitir que su compañero manejara en ese estado, ya se emborracharían cuando nadie tuviera que manejar.

**-Eres raro muchacho.**

**-No soy raro, soy responsable y no me digas muchacho, Idjit que somos casi de la misma edad, muchacho**- diciendo eso último en tono burlesco

Rufus le dedico una carcajada y poco después se puso serio, le dijo que estaba bien que fuera responsable, le dijo también que no dejara que la culpa lo consumiera, había visto muchos cazadores que se perdían por ello, que él probablemente estaba en proceso de perderse si seguía por el camino de la misma, que si no era la culpa, iba a ser el dolor o el horror de lo que viven lo que te consumiría al final, también que las cosas que cazaban ya no eran humanos y que de algún modo esa parte humana había muerto en el proceso de la transformación o que no lo habían sido nunca.

Al parecer Rufus se había dado cuenta del semblante que tenía cuando vio el cuerpo de la mujer, _bestia_, que yacía en el suelo.

Le recalco que no siempre podía llegar a tiempo para salvar a la víctima y que si eso llegara a pasar que no se culpara por ello.

Se alejaron del bar tiempo después, Bobby al volante con un Rufus dormido de copiloto y en la parte trasera los libros de la biblioteca local que no se molestó en regresar por que había demasiada información en ella que le podía servir. Y por si acaso les sacaría copias a todos y cada uno de los libros, solo por precaución.

Bobby no lo sabía pero así era como iba a cambiar el contenido de la biblioteca que ya tenía en su hogar, poco a poco y aumentarla con el paso del tiempo.

Es un camino largo por recorrer, junto a Rufus, tal vez en algún momento solo o con otro cazador más.

Ser cazador de seres sobrenaturales no es algo que elijes por convicción, no es una profesión, no son arco iris, ni flores, no inicias por amor, si no por una tragedia, tú tragedia, tú dolor, el cual conviertes en agallas, valentía y te conviertes en héroe, no ante tus ojos, pero si ante los ojos de las vidas salvadas y esa es tu mayor recompensa.

Una vida salvada.

* * *

Como bien saben Bobby Singer es uno de mis personajes favoritos de este Show, que puedo decir me parte el corazón cada vez que me acuerdo del capitulo de su muerte y lloro u.u, quería destacar la parte donde Bobby no bebe alcohol cuando maneja por que creo que es un mensaje importante para la juventud, en dos capítulos no recuerdo bien en cuales Bobby no bebió por que iba a manejar de regreso a su casa y en el otro les dio jugo de no recuerdo qué a los Winchester exactamente por lo mismo y creo que fue un gran detalle.

También por ahí mencionan que después de la muerte de su esposa él tenia pesadillas por eso, Y quien más tuvo pesadillas por la muerte de un personaje en particular que regreso después a la serie? No sé cierto ángel que revivió? No digo más :P  
Saludos y esperó que hayan disfrutado !


End file.
